Summer Fun In The Cove
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless spend a summer day in their secret cove!


Another nice summer day in Berk. Hiccup and his best friend Toothless the night fury, spent the whole day in their secret hangout spot. Hiccup sighed happily he was leaning back against the dragons belly, relaxing it was a good day.

"Hey buddy!" said Hiccup. "Want to go for a swim?"

Toothless grinned and nodded happily. Hiccup laughed. "Okay let's go!" he said.

Then he took off for the pond and taking off his fake leg, he jumped into the pond using his one leg to keep him above water, Hiccup was a pretty good swimmer but he couldn't swim with his fake leg because it would just drag him under.

"Come on Toothless!" he called out. "The water's great!"

Toothless grinned happily and jumped in causing a huge splash. "Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless splashed him.

"Oh you wanna play like that?" He asked him in a playful voice. "Alright then, take this!" And he splashed the dragons face with water.

Toothless whined spitting out water. He growled playfully at the boy and splashed him back. Hiccup grinned at his friend. Then with a mischivious look, he dove underwater.

Toothless shocked at his disappearance became worried. He roared trying to look for him. suddenly "BOO!" Hiccup yelled popping out of the water behind Toothless.

The Dragon turned and growled angrily and realized it was Hiccup. The boy started laughing "Haha! I scared you I scared you! He said in a sing-song voice.

Toothless growled playfully. Hiccup finally stopped laughing and he looked at Toothless who was not amused in the slightest.

"Yikes!" Hiccup yelped. And he quickly tried to swim away as fast as he could to escape, but he failed.

Toothless wrapped his tail around the boy's tiny waist, and lifted him up out of the water and he swung him back and forth and threw him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as he was thrown into the water. Toothless rumbled in laughter.

"Oh you're good" Hiccup said grinning and before Toothless knew it, Hiccup was on his back. Toothless started trying to buck him off.

"But I'm better!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless splashed around in the water. Hiccup laughed as he held on tight to the dragons neck.

The dragon was continued to splash around still trying to throw him off.

"Haha! Face it Toothless! you'll never be able to throw me off!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless grinned at him. His espression read "Oh yeah?" And with one final buck he threw him off.

Hiccup yelped loudly as he was thrown off. Toothless laughed again.

Hiccup laughed. "I let you do that!" he said.

Toothless rolled his eyes. His espression said "yeah right!" And the two friends played happily into the water for quite a while, till they were all tired out and climbed out of the pond to dry off.

Toothless shook himself getting all the water off of him and got it all over Hiccup while he was putting his fake leg back on.

"Hey!" The boy whined. He grinned mischeviously and he stood up and shook his hair getting water all over Toothless.

"How do you like that?" He said playfully.

The dragon growled in a playful way and started chasing Hiccup.

"AHH!" Hiccup yelped. And he quickly ran for his life, but off course Toothless being a night fury was faster then a human and knocked Hiccup off his feet then he wrapped his tail around his leg and lifted him off the ground.

"Humph!" Hiccup pouted. "Can't believe you caught me again!" He cried.

Toothless rolled his eyes as if to say "I'm a night fury Hiccup, I'm much faster!"

Hiccup giggled. "Ok, ok! I get it!" He laughed. "Now can ya put me down before all the blood rushes to my head?"

Toothless snorted and he set Hiccup down. The boy giggled as Toothless nuzzled him gently then he wrapped his tiny arms around the dragons neck hugging him tightly. The dragon licked his face crooning softly.

"yeah, yeah love you too buddy." He said in between laughs.

Hiccup smiled up at the dragon. And then Toothless sat down like he did the first time Hiccup gave him a fish pulling the boy with him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless pulled him down into his lap.

The dragon wrapped his paw around his human's waist and began licking his hair, mopping up the wet water out of his hair.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined. "Aw come on! Not this again!"

Toothless rolled his eyes. The dragon liked cleaning his human, even though Hiccup didn't like it at all. Toothless continued grooming his human, ignoring Hiccup's protests.

"Come on!" Hiccup whined.

Then Toothless licked his face to clean off any germs that got on him while they were playing.

"Grr! Toothless let me go already!" Hiccup said still trying to escape.

Toothless snorted, wrapping his paw tightly around the boy's wait and he still continued grooming him.

"Okay okay!" Hiccup said. "I'm clean! You can stop now!"

Toothless finally stopped and he gently nuzzled his human, purring happily. Hiccup stood up, wobbling a bit, then he looked up at the the dragon who stared back at him with bright green eyes.

Hiccup sighed and he pet the dragon's nose. "You and your mothering habits Toothless I swear."

Toothless playfully glared at the boy and he grinned mischeviously he once again wrapped his paw around the boys waist and used his other paw to put him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "Wait no! Oh no! Not that again! Toothless! Ahahaha! T-Toothless! Cut it out! Aw Come on! I take this as cruel and unusual punishment you know!"

Toothless rumbled in laughter. "Enough already Toothless! I give up! You got me!" Hiccup cried in between laughs.

Toothless snorted and let him out of his grip. Hiccup shot him a playful glare. "Just you wait!" He said. "One of these days I'll get you back! You just wait!"

Toothless rolled his eyes as if to say "yeah riiiight."

Hiccup laughed and playfully punched the dragon on the shoulder. Toothless pushed him back with his tail. "Hey!" Hiccup yelped. Then he giggled and hugged the dragons head.

Later that evening, the two fell asleep next to eachother happily. "Once again," Hiccup thought to himself. "Another awesome day at the cove. Just me and my best buddy Toothless."

hehehe I loved writing this story! :D Hope ya'll liked it, R&R Plzz! :DD


End file.
